ღ Azul ღ
by SSBN -Srta. Sophie Brief Nara
Summary: Conjunto de relatos de diversas extensiones, inspirados en los fanarts de Kuri Cousin. Parte del reto 365 Momentos Brief de la artista Kuri Cousin. UP: Imagen 119
1. Nueva oportunidad

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _Dragon Ball_ pertenece a Akira Toriyama.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Para las Vegeta-rianas

 _Para Dev, Dika, Sora, Mauricio, Tour, Macky, Bri y Griss_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Azul**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 **Nueva oportunidad**

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

A pesar que de seguro para ese entonces Vegeta se hubiera marchado con Wiss y Gokú, decidió buscarlo. Solo para confirmarlo. Estaba triste, pero se obligaba a ella misma a comprender si su esposo había tomado esa decisión, después de todo ya había estado con ella bastante tiempo. Él era Vegeta después de todo, un saiyajin, y ella más que nunca sabía de su pasión a la lucha. Además, cuando estaba embarazada de Trunks él ni se interesó por su hijo, ahora que había cambiado de ese tipo de actitudes, tampoco esperaba demasiado, solo lo suficiente. Ella igual se sentía amada.

Así que cuando lo divisó a los lejos, su corazón dio un pequeño salto junto con un movimiento inesperado de su bebé, así igual de sincronizados. Se acercó más a su esposo y lo sacó de sus cavilaciones:

— ¿Vegeta, seguías aquí? Yo pensé que tú...— soltó un risita y lo miró con ternura. — ¿Eso está bien? Goku se hará más fuerte, tú deberías ir también, Vegeta.

El aludido, que hasta entonces se encontraba dándole la espalda se giró hacia ella, dirigiendo su atención al vientre de su esposa.

—No importa. — le respondió sin quitar la vista de él. —Ese idiota no me superará, aunque entrene con Wiss toda su vida.

—Vegeta. —Bulma hizo que le mirara a los ojos— Yo estaré bien, yo puedo con esto. — afirmó esbozando una sonrisa, una de autosuficiencia y de tranquilidad.

—Lo sé.

Hubo silencio.

El viento movió con facilidad el cabello de Bulma y su vestido de maternidad; no pudo con el cabello duro del saiyajin, pero sí con su atuendo. Ambos se miraban: uno con el ceño fruncido, pero con la tranquilidad que hace ya tiempo lo acompañaba, y ella conmovida, sintiéndose una adolescente, asimilando la actitud sorprendente de su esposo. Ambos se miraban diciéndose todo, comprendiendo uno al otro, y a la vez no haciéndolo.

Bulma prestó atención a su vientre y lo acarició con ternura, sintiendo unas pequeñas pataditas que la hicieron fruncir el ceño.

Vegeta abrió los labios para decirle algo, pero Bulma lo interrumpió.

— ¿Sabes? Olvida lo que dije de molestarme si tú decidieras irte ahora mismo a entrenar— se humedeció los labios— Has estado conmigo durante estos meses...Yo puedo con esto, ade-

—Ahora será diferente— la interrumpió, respondiendo a una pregunta que Bulma no había formulado. Una que Vegeta sabía que Bulma sí lo hacía en su interior.

 _¿Ahora no te irás, dejándome sola con Trunks?_

 _No, ahora estaré a tu lado._

—No es por lo que tú me hayas dicho.

No sería igual que Trunks, esta vez no tendría que esperar que esté a punto de morir para abrazar a su hijo porque nunca antes lo había hecho. No tendría que recriminarse, sintiéndose una basura. Ahora quería hacer las cosas bien.

 _"No tuve la sutileza de abrazarte ni cuando eras un bebé"._

Bulma esbozó una sonrisa, sintiéndose más sensible por culpa de la maternidad.

—Gracias.

Pero el gracias de Bulma fue mencionado por los dos: el de la mujer, en ese momento, era por quedarse junto a ella, pero para el hombre era agradeciendo por esta nueva oportunidad.

 _Gracias por todo._

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 ** _N/A:_**

 _Voy a comenzar con esta actividad :) Espero que les guste ^^  
_


	2. En el viento las pasadas batallas

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _Dragon Ball_ pertenece a Akira Toriyama.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Quien tiene el poder para quitar la vida, también tiene el poder para darla

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Azul**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

" **En el viento las pasadas batallas"**

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 **1.-**

— ¡Vegeta, creo que ya está muerto!— bramó Raditz. Vegeta miró al jefe de aquel planeta moribundo a sus pies, su rostro deformado, y la piel calcinada. Disparó un último rayo de poder, causando que el semblante de aquel se deforme de horror y sufrimiento. El extraterrestre emitió un fuerte alarido como animal herido. A Vegeta se le dibujó una sonrisa de sorna, sus dientes reflejaron lo divertido de aquella situación. Apuntó ahora al corazón del sujeto, parando así los gemidos ensordecedores de aquel.

— ¡Muere!

Luego su sonrisa cayó, para ahora dibujar una de disgusto. Dirigió ambas pupilas negras —como su alma—, hacia Raditz.

—Creo que no lo estaba. — le comentó con sarcasmo.

—Lo siento, Príncipe Vegeta— se disculpó de inmediato el otro niño, inclinando su cabeza ante su superior.

Vegeta lo miró como si fuera un bicho.

— ¿Y qué esperas?— le preguntó hastiado. Raditz lo miró con confusión. Vegeta rodó los ojos, conteniéndose de no matar al tipo que tenía al frente. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había exterminado a su escuadrón— ¡muévete, sabandija!

Con tan corta vida, había destruido, de todo tipo de maneras, a planetas que cualquier saiyajin menor a los 14 años. Pero no era suficiente.

* * *

 **2.-**

—Wuaa ¡creo que se murió!— gritó el pequeño saiyajin con lagrimitas en los ojos, amenazando con resbalarse al mínimo movimiento.

Trunks tenía el semblante serio. Pero las palabras de Goten lo habían golpeado con una realidad que no quería aceptar. Las lágrimas se despidieron de sus orbes. Y entre el lloriqueo le dijo a su amigo:

—No digas tonterías, Goten, ¡no puede morir!

Goten asintió y continuaron dándole calor a la pequeña ave. Y lloraban y lloraban desconsoladamente.

Vegeta pasaba cerca de ellos, y el canto triste de dos niños llorando, como si su vida dependiera de eso, no lo pudo pasar por alto, después de todo uno era su hijo, y al otro —no es que no le importara—. Se colocó a su atrás, y sus ojos se movieron hasta quedar en el animalito que sostenía Trunks. Su hijo ni siquiera percibió la presencia de su padre, ni tampoco el otro.

Se arrodilló a la altura de ellos.

— ¿qué sucede?

—Se...se

Trunks no pudo articular ninguna frase, pero Vegta entendió al ver al animalito en el regazo de su hijo. Pasó una mano por encima de él, y con la suficiente energía, lo revivió.

Ambos pararon de golpe sus lágrimas. Y vieron al ave liberarse y volar.

Trunks miró a su padre, sorprendido. Se sintió tonto de no habérsele ocurrido a él la maniobra.

—Vamos. Los están esperando en la mesa. — fue lo único que dijo Vegeta, antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la cocina.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Le he escrito mucho a mi lorita, y este es otro que ahora me animo a publicar. Este drabble es para ella.

— _Sobre_ ** _"Azul"_**

Como se trata de una antología, me tomaré mi tiempo entre las historias. Gracias por su apoyo en el primer capítulo —de hace siglos—, fue inmenso el apoyo y me hace feliz.

Gracias.

La imagen que usé está como foto del fic.

Azul se une al reto 365 momentos Brief.

Y lo pondré en estado como "completo" Por que las historias no tienen continuación


	3. Claridad

¡Oh! ¡veme, veme siempre! Tus ojos son tan bellos

Que en vano envidia el cielo su dulce claridad,

Me miras con el alma; cuando me ves, con ellos

Amor está en tus ojos como una eternidad.

— _LX, Juan de Dios Peza_

* * *

 _ **(...)**_

 _ **Para Schala, que es una de mis musas.**_

 _ **Por este nuevo comienzo.**_

 _ **(...)**_

* * *

— ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí hasta que llegue, Goku?— Dirige sus celestes hacia él.

* * *

.

.

.

Malditos los ojos de aquella vulgar mujer, malditos orbes seductores, divinos.

Porque solo esos ojos conquistaron el bruno de los de un sanguinario Príncipe sin reino.

Príncipe de la sangre.

Porque la claridad del cielo en los ojos de Bulma calmaron el fuego dentro de lo negro de él: sí, cuya alma estaba del mismo color.

Negro.

Pero cada maldita… ¡bendita! Bendita mirada significó una fase. Claro que sí.

Porque aquellos ojos dulces, limpios, puros también lo persiguieron gracias a la bendita herencia. Su hijo, el hijo de los dos con ambos ojos tranquilos, lo hizo sucumbir.

A su bendita redención.

Y para cerrar con broche de oro, la herencia bendita a la nueva vida, gracias a ellos, heredó.

Sí, esa bendita mujer.

Y esos benditos hijos, que son su bendito recordatorio de estar vivo por fin.

Por fin.


	4. Un príncipe que tiene solo azul el traje

**Disclaimer:** _La serie llamada **Dragón Ball**_ _pertenece al genio llamado_ _**Akira Toriyama**_.

Yo solo me presto de sus personajes para expresar mi amor a su arte.

* * *

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

* * *

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 _ **Antología Vegebul**_

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 **Azul**

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

* * *

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

* * *

Conjunto de relatos de diversas extensiones, inspirados en los fanarts de Kuri Cousin. Parte del reto _365 Momentos Brief_ de la artista _Kuri Cousin_.

 _—Imagen 119—_

* * *

 **...**

...

 **...**

— **Un príncipe que solo tiene de azul el traje** —

—Imagen 119—

 **...**

...

 **...**

—

* * *

Bulma tomó entre sus manos el traje de entrenamiento, maltratado, de su esposo, enarcando una ceja ante el desastre que veía. No existía una manera de arreglarlo, lo único que quedaba era hacer uno nuevo. Mas no era la primera vez que ella hacía trajes para Vegeta como si se tratara de hacer _popcorn_ ; pero aun así, se sintió un poco molesta.

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, no notó cómo su hija ya la observaba curiosa, preguntándose por qué su madre parecía haber sido petrificada en una posición tan extraña.

—Mami —se atrevió a llamarla. Bulma relajó el ceño fruncido para atender a Bura. Asintió, y Bura procedió a mostrarle lo que cargaba con ella: un libro de cuentos, y en su portada una hermosa princesa y un valiente príncipe parecieron sonreírle a la científica.

—De acuerdo, cariño —entendió la mayor. Bura, contenta, procedió a correr hacia su habitación para esperar a su madre.

...

Cuando llegó hasta Bura, ella ya se encontraba en cama y con el libro aún en sus manos. Bulma tomó el libro y escogió un cuento al azar y procedió a leer con entusiasmo para ella.

[...]

Cuando terminó, una sensación extraña se quedó con ella. Recordó con añoranza y curiosidad cómo ella amaba los cuentos de princesas y príncipes que llegaban a sus vidas. Y el _«Vivieron felices por siempre»_ , era su parte favorita, le sacaba siempre un suspiro soñador. Sin embargo, ahora no sentía nada.

Llevó consigo el libro al cuarto que compartía con Vegeta.

Cuando se asomó con cuidado por el umbral, divisó si Vegeta ya estaba durmiendo, y para su sorpresa era así. Generalmente, Vegeta solía acostarse un poco tarde.

Bulma se encaminó hasta el gran ventanal que tenían en la habitación, donde se encontraban dos sillones elegantes y una mesa. Ella se sentó en uno y empezó a leer desde el primer cuento.

...

Por alguna razón, Vegeta empezó a soñar que entrenaba en el mismo Polo Norte, y el frío que sentía era de verdad. Aquello lo molestó, y despertó de tan glacial sueño. Lo primero que notó era que Bulma no estaba con él en la cama.

Habían pasado años que dormía con ella, acostumbrado a su calor, sus hálitos, hasta que ella se moviera mucho.

La buscó con la vista y la encontró completamente desparramada en uno de los sillones de su habitación. Masculló una maldición típica de él, que tapaba en realidad su preocupación por su mujer.

Pese al frío, se levantó y fue por ella. La tomó entre sus brazos, y un libro calló ante el acto. También lo tomó. « ¿Por qué Bulma leería esto?», se preguntó para sí. Dejó el libro en la mesita. Y prosiguió acostar a su mujer. Ella pareció reaccionar al movimiento, pero solo abrió los labios, sin abrir los ojos, para decir:

—Los príncipes azules existen.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó, extrañado, Vegeta.

Bulma abrió sus ojos, y lo miró con dulzura.

—Buenas noches —le dijo.

Vegeta se quedó mirándola unos segundos, y luego se acostó también. Bulma se apegó hacia él, y enredó sus piernas con las suyas. Vegeta solo lo aceptó.

Tal vez Bulma se molestaba por algunos defectos de Vegeta, pero ella no cambiaría a su príncipe, por alguno tan utópico como de los cuentos que leía de adolescente. Ahora no se emocionaba con ellos, lo entendía bien.

Vegeta era mejor que un príncipe que solo tenía el traje azul. Él le había demostrado que la amaba con creces.

¿Problemas? Siempre los tendría, pero aquello le daba juego a su vida matrimonial.

Al día siguiente, ella estaría dispuesta a discutirle del traje estropeado, y luego ellos se reconciliarían.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

* * *

 _ **La imagen que está como portada del fic es la 119. Es la que usé como inspiración para este relato.**_

Vamos a empezar de nuevo. ¿A qué me refiero? A que ahora le pondré más orden a la presentación del fic y también me preocuparé más por él.

¡Gracias por tanto apoyo, pese a que el fic lo actualizaba cada 84 años! Como regalo para ustedes, y para mí: actualizaré más seguido, así como hago con otras antologías de otro fandom por ahí. Cof cof.

Y nada, espero que les haya gustado.

El links de todas las imágenes está en mi perfil.

¿Ya dije que me inspiré en la 119 y que la puse como imagen del fic? Pues lo vuelvo a repetir.

XD


End file.
